yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 216
One Point of Life!, is the 216th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and the 275th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Dark Yugi and Dark Marik continue their duel in the last round of the Battle City. The showdown between the two Gods commences. With Marik's determination while on the verge of death, Yugi goes on and obliterates Marik's Shadow using the combined powers of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi VS Dark Marik :... continued from the previous chapter Turn 15: Dark Marik "The God of the Obelisk" has its ATK increased to ∞ after sacrificing "Metal Reflect Slime" and "Revival Jam". this effect also allows "Obelisk" to attack during the opponent's turn. Dark Marik then activates "The Sun Dragon Ra's" effect to pay all but 1 of his Life Points to increase "Ra"'s ATK and DEF by the same amount ("Ra 699 → 1699/699 → 1699) (Marik 1001 → 1). Dark Marik activates another of "The Sun Dragon Ra's" abilities, Tributing "Bowganian" and "Granadora" to increase Ra's ATK and DEF by the total of their ATK and DEF. ("Ra": 1699 → 4899/1699 → 3399). Dark Yugi orders "Obelisk" to attack. Since "Ra" is higher on the Divine Hierachy, the effect of "Obelisk" is negated by "Ra". (NOTE 1: In the manga, a hierarchy among God Cards is present. Ra has a higher rank than "Obelisk," and is thus unaffected by an attack boosted by the latter's effect). The effect of Obelisk resolves (∞ → 4000/4000). "Ra" continues its attack against "Obelisk", but Dark Yugi activates his Set "Dimension Magic" in response. Since he controls a Spellcaster-Type monster, he sacrifices "Obelisk" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" from his hand (2500/2100) in Attack Position. (NOTE 2: In real game, "Magical Dimension" only require 1 Tribute monster.) (NOTE 3: In the VIZ translation, it says to Special Summon the Spellcaster-Type monster from the Deck, whereas the original Special Summons it from the hand, which is similar to the real card) (NOTE 3: Replay is not applied during the battles in the manga. If one of the monsters in battle is removed from the field, it is treated as it "dodged" the attack and the battle is resolved with the owner not receiving any damage.) Dark Yugi activates "Dimension Magic's" second effect, combining Dark Magician's and Dark Magician Girl's power and granting them ability to destroy one Monster Card on the field during battle. Yugi targets "The Sun Dragon Ra". (NOTE 4: In real game, "Magical Dimension" destroys 1 monster on the field. In this chapter, it appears to grant 2 Spellcasters the ability to destroy any one monster by simultaneously attacking the target.) :... continued in the next chapter Featured cards The following cards were used in this chapter. Production History This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in Japanese in volume 31 of the tankōbon. It has been reprinted in English in volume 24 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist tankōbon.